


A German Love Story

by charlottefrey



Series: Cute and Fluffy Solangelo [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, German au, Guards, Human AU, M/M, No smut (at least i wouldn't bet on it), i left it now i write about it, my old school, school au, though written in englich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is sent to Germany, because his father and mother need some time alone. One year he is supposed to spend in a place he has never been to. Fortunatly he meets Lou Ellen, the quirky punk girl in his classes and she introduces him to her friends.<br/>Will is a dancer in the school Garde (trans: guards (which i use to refer to it)) and one of the best dancers they ever had. He is friends with the bunch around Percy Jackson, with whom Lou Ellen is also befriended. The slightly grumpy tiny Italian boy catches his attention.<br/>Prepare for pinning and terrible chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #FirstDayOfSchool

**Author's Note:**

> This has hung in my mind for quite some time and needed tow write it after a all. I hope you like it, it's a bit weird and i will continue in my own time, which means sometimes chapters on end and sometimes none at all :D  
> Updates: Monday (Not from 10th till 25th Juli, i am on holiday)

Nico groaned as he walked towards the school, while his guest sister trotted next to him. Her name was Annabeth and she had weird grey eyes. She seemed like the perfect little daughter type he hated more then anything else. He hated his parents in that second even more. Hades and Persephone, both staring down at him as they told him their decision to send him to Germany as an exchange student.

Annabeth’ mother was a friend of Hades. Athena Chase was an architect and had studied with Hades in America. Hazel and Bianca, Nico’s sisters were at a boarding school in north Italy, so they were out of Hades’ and Persephone’s way. Only Nico was going to a public school and so he was sent away. Leaving his home Venice for the first time for a longer period than a month and completely alone was odd for Nico.

   “Well. You know where you have to go?” Due to the fact that Annabeth was in her last year, two years above Nico, they hadn’t any courses together. Nico nodded and looked down on his schedule. Thanks to his father he spoke fluently German and English, Italian being his mother language.

   “See you during the break.” Nico waved at Annabeth and walked to his first course. Mathematic. The school was old with one of these terribly ugly buildings as an addition. The Hans-Sachs-Gymnasium in Nuremberg was also terribly old. 1919 built and all that shit. As Nico walked over the Cubicle, as the building was called, some of the students were walking slowly towards it, chatting with their friends.

Reunions happened and Nico felt hopeless as he trotted through the first two doors and up two flights of stairs. It was crammed with students and he felt like suffocating. The Italian felt the gaze of curious students on him, knowing he stood out, being the only one around with completely dark clothes and skull motives all over.

   “So, you are the new student?” Someone asked, clearly someone ‘committed` to be friendly. She was thin, nearly terrifyingly so, and had a whole shitload of make-up on her face. Her fake smile made Nico sick.

   “Yes.” He replied dryly.

   “Nice.” She held out her hand. “I am Drew.”

   “Nice.” Nico replied in the same tone as she. “I’m sorry but I don’t befriend people like you.” He said sharply and simply passed her.

   “You shouldn’t mess with me, you imp!” Drew said and some other’s, probably friends, gathered behind her. Nico smelled a disgusting mixture of perfume and cigarette smoke. He turned.

   “But what if he enjoys messing with people?” Another girl said, before he could reply, and stepped forward. She wore a knee length black skirt and a blouse under a waistcoat. Doc Martens and a messenger bag with a whole shitload of buttons gave the outfit the ‘Do I look like I want to fit in?’ touch Nico liked.

   “Lou Ellen, don’t you have something better to do than to fuck with me, once more?”

   “Ew, I might be gay, but I would never lick you dirty pussy.” Drew hissed and stepped forward.

   “Watch out, _freak_. You are far too cocky for my taste.” Apparently the two were enemies. Lou stepped back and sighed.

   “Oh Drew baby you _hurt_ me!” Throwing her head back, Lou made a dramatic pose. Drew only hissed once more and turned away. Lou cackled and turned to Nico.

   “Nice to meet you. I’m Lou Ellen and if you are up for an awesome friendship, you should befriend me!” She grinned. Her hair was bleached and cropped really short, looking as if she cut it herself. Partly it was dyed violet, matching her eyeliner.

   “You seem to be self-confident.” Nico said, not really replying, because he wasn’t so sure about her.

   “I know.” Lou shot him a beaming smile. “And I am fucking proud of it.” A blonde guy walked up with a tall black haired dude and both punched Lou gently.

   “Hey my dear idiot!” The blonde laughed as the two other’s hugged and his eyes darted over to Nico.

   “Hey.” He said and came over, as the other dude and Lou still hugged.

   “Hi.” Nico said and watched him.

   “I am Jason Grace. That’s Cecil. And Lou has introduced herself already I guess.” Nico nodded.

   “I am Nico Di Angelo. Exchange student from Italy.” Jason nodded and Cecil came over with Lou by his side. It was odd, because Jason looked like the average-friendly guy, Cecil seemed to be the troublemaker and Lou was simply odd.

   “Have you decided now?” Lou asked. Nico blinked.

   “I guess after I messed with Drew I should accept your friendship.” Lou beamed at him.

   “Awesome!” The girl laughed. “We are like the better kind of outsiders with actual friends. We might strike you as an odd group, but there are other’s in the other 10th grades, who are like us.”

   “That would be Piper, Will, Leo, Calypso, and Reyna.” Cecil said and ruffled through his hair. “Lou’s girlfriend and Jason’s sis Thalia is in the 12th grade, together with Percy, Zoe, Clarice, Chris and Annabeth.”

   “I live at Annabeth’s.” Nico said as a thin teacher with white hair and an unfriendly expression on her face walked up.

   “Oh really?” Lou smiled and looked at him, her eyes twinkling. “Nice. Annabeth seems the cute little girl, but actually she is freaking hard-core.” The class moved into the room and the teacher stood by the black board. Lou pulled Nico next to her while Jason sat with Cecil only a table behind them.

   “We have an exchange student from Italy. Nico Di Angelo.” She looked from the paper she held, searching for the boy. Nico lifted his hand.

   “I am here Ma’am.” He said.

   “Did I pronounce your name right?” Nico nodded. “Then I welcome you here on the school and hope you have a successful school year.” The teacher smiled, but it looked forced.

   “She’s the schools drake, I tell ya.” Lou said and shifted on her seat. “Terrible person. Over fifty already and clearly needs more sexual activity in her damn life.” Nico snorted.

   “Lou Ellen?” The teacher said and looked over to her. “I expect more this year.” Lou swallowed.

   “Noted.” The girl looked intimidated a bit.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

During the break they were allowed to stand outside the school. Lou dragged him over to her friends and introduced him to the others. Leo, Cecil’s boyfriend, both extraordinary mischievous, grinned at Nico as he talked to Cecil animatedly. Annabeth was standing with her boyfriend Percy a few feet away and winked at him. Standing beside Lou was Thalia, who looked nothing like Jason, only the bright blue eyes were alike. She had spiked hair and looked like the older and darker version of Lou.

   “Heyy. Another Anti.” She joked, but fist bumped Nico. He immediately liked her. “Hope you like to stay the year with us.” Then Piper, Jason’s girlfriend came with her friends. Calypso was a thin, tiny girl, apparently the oldest friend Lou had. She liked pink and wore cute clothes. Also she was extraordinarily shy and kept to Lou most of the time.

   “I am Reyna.” A calm dark haired girl introduced herself. A blonde boy was walking a few steps behind her and she introduced him as Will. He was tall, about Cecil’s height and was strong. Not like Chris, who seemed to be all muscles, more the timid muscles that came from long training rather than short-termed fitness studio.

   “Hey.” He said as the chatter around them rose.

   “Hi.” Nico said. He felt misplaced and odd as even Lou ignored him.

   “You’ll get used to it.” Will said with a smile. “We might be a bit of a handful, but you will see, that we are actually pretty nice.”

   “Really?” Nico said, doubting Will’s words. “I am not so sure about that.”

   “I thought the same. Anyway, how come you speak German so well?” It seemed as if the fact that an Italian exchange student was here this school years had spread like wild fire.

   “My father insisted that I learn the language when I was younger.” Nico shrugged. “Guess I am a natural.” Will laughed as a teacher came over.

   “Could I have a word with you Will?” She asked. Will waved at Nico and walked a few steps off the group.

   “Jeez, it’s the first day of school, why can’t she leave him alone?” Lou said and sighed.

   “What do you mean?” Nico asked, as the entire group turned to look at the teacher and Will.

   “Will’s in the guard. Not like guards guards rather like the dancers, you know?” Lou tried to show Nico, how it worked, but failed miserably. “Anyway, he’s like the best and they train all the time.” The girl rolled her eyes. “Piper is with him as is Jason. They have won already countless competitions and stuff. Bringing honour to the school and all that shit!” Waving her hand the girl laughed.

   “Shut up Lou.” Clarice, a bulky 12th grader shot the younger a look.

   “Leave her alone!” Percy snapped.

   “Seaweed brain, you should shut up, before Clarice puts you in a headlock once more!” Annabeth shouted and all broke into laughter apart from Nico.

   “Guys, stop joking, poor Nico doesn’t understand a thing!” Jason complained and pulled him over. “Ignore these idiots!”

   “Who do you call an idiot?” Percy shouted and the two play-wrestled. And then the 15-min break was over forcing the two fighters apart and back into their classrooms.

“I don’t get the group dynamics.” Nico said, as he struggled to keep up with the long strides of Lou.

   “Granted, it is complicated.” Lou replied and grinned. “Seems like I need to write an explanation.” Jason and Cecil groaned.

   “No you are not gonna do that.” The dark haired said and shook his head, Lou merely grinned and laughed.

   “Why are you so negative about that?” Nico asked as their History teacher unlocked the classroom.

   “When she finished ‘Eragon’, she made a mindmap with all the characters and shit.” Jason sighed. “She wasted three days on that thing.”

 

Just so you ppl know what a solo male dance looks like: [XX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CbVmQ2xbOA)

And this is a couple dance: [XX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaoePsoVE9s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting  
> A little note in the end:  
> Drew is more or less someone with her own problems, that's why she acts the way she does. Whatever these problems are will be revealed later.  
> If i ever write something hurtful and/or offensive and/or triggering, please tell me if i haven't mentioned it before hand!


	2. Sport ist Mord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sport is murder' (something i often say, because hell it is!)  
> Some explanation narrated by Lou, Goat Man and driverless subways (yes we have them, i can give proof if wanted)

**_Percy_ ** _– cousin of Jason. Sally is his mom and he once had a dickhead of a stepfather, but now his father’s back and all his happy and shit. He fights constantly with Clarice, just for fun._

**_Annabeth_ ** _– Together with Percy since I don’t know. Seriously they are the Golden Couple. Wants to become an architect. Knows some cool Martial Art shit._

**_Thalia_ ** _– oldest of the 12 th graders. She had to do 7th grade or smth like that twice. BF with Percy. His dad is single since his second wife divorced him. Jason’s and Thalia’s mom is dead (Drunk driving – DO NEVER MENTION HER) doesn’t drink. _

**_Clarice_ ** _– Her father is in Afghanistan, wants to join the army too. Her mum is super cool and awesome._

**_Chris_ ** _– He had an accident two years ago (something underground, idk). That’s why he is a bit odd occasionally. But a nice guy srly. Wants to join the army too_

**_Zoe_ ** _– oldest friend of Thalia (yesterday she was with her other friends, some sort of purity club). I don’t know much about her, but she doesn’t seem to be human_

**_Jason_ ** _– oldest of the 10 th graders. Doesn’t drink either. He awesome and srsly cool. That scar on his lips happened during a bar fight (Piper was made fun of by some racist dickhead)._

**_Piper_ ** _– her dad’s some sort of celeb, but no one cares (Drew hates her for that). She is very persuasive and charming._

**_Leo_ ** _– ADHD kid. He can’t stay calm. Highly socially awkward. But generally okay. Terribly extroverted, even worse than me_

**_Will_ ** _– His dad owns a coffee shop a bit outside. Comes right behind Jason, when it’s about calmness. Super intelligent. But not as good as Annabeth._

**_Calypso_ ** _– Cutest of us all. She hates to be called cute, but doesn’t mind actually. Doesn’t drink, doesn’t like parties, generally a stay-at-home-kid. Introvert. I know this girl since 10 years, so don’t you dare to look at her in a wrong way._

**_Reyna_ ** _– Jason’s BF ever since. She is the most rational of us all. Has a nearly unbearable amount of strength, super good as sports. Rides like an ace (but still not better than me) and kick butt with elegance._

**_Cecil_ ** _– dumbass. My BF for I don’t know how long. But not as long as Calypso. He’s nearly as gay as I am, but doesn’t surpass my awesomeness. Quite an okay-dude but drinks like a hole._

**_Lou_ ** _– The awesomeness in person :D._

 

   “Thanks I guess.” Nico said as Lou handed him the list the next day. Lou merely grinned and returned to scribble into her college book.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

   “What’s with Lou’s parents?” Nico asked as he, Jason, Cecil, Leo and Will changed for PE. All froze in the middle of undressing.

   “Uhm…” Cecil said and ruffled through his black hair. “She doesn’t like to talk about it, but I guess we can tell you.” He inhaled deeply and sighed. “Her mum left her and her dad died on a hunting trip. He was hunter, you know?” Nico swallowed. “She lives with her grandma, a nice lady a bit outside.”

   “Fuck.” Nico said and leaned against the wall. Jason shrugged.

   “She’s over it, so don’t start pitying her. It hardened her.” Remembering the fact that Jason’s mum also died, Nico only nodded. As they walked up, the boys heard giggles coming out of one of the girls’ cabins. Drew left with some other girls and laughed loudly. Nico sighed and entered together with his new friends the gym. There was a bulky man with Adidas clothes. He had brown, tangled hair, just like Leo’s and a goatee. Terrifying. Plus her held a megaphone in one of his massive hands.

   “Come on you loser, get up your asses and prepare the badminton nets!” He shouted at them through the megaphone.

   “Coach Hedge.” Jason, Will, Leo and Cecil said in unison with a grave voice. Nico shot them a look. As they built up the nets, Jason explained.

   “Coach Hedge or Goat Man is the weirdest PE teacher ever. And we have weird teachers here.” Nico remembered the odd arts teacher earlier that day, who had stared longingly at some dark haired girl in their class. And Nico. Shuddering Nico walked with Jason to get the badminton bats. “But he actually makes proper sport, no like the others.”

   “If this isn’t the cute Italian.” Drew said, as she walked towards Nico. He had the urge to sneer, but the teacher shouted over.

   “Goat man’s calling.” Leo said and laughed lightly. He looked like a maniac. “I played with his megaphone earlier and…” He pulled a small remote out of his pocket.

   “You are wicked.” Cecil kissed his cheek. Leo grinned at his boyfriend and the taller hung one arm around him.

   “That is so disgusting!” Drew exclaimed. Before any of the could reply, Coach Hedge lifted his megaphone and a Dart-Vader-like voice boomed through the gym. Leo started to giggle and Jason rolled his eyes.

   “Leo Valdez! _The cow goes moo!_ You are going to regret this!”

   “You angered the Goat Man again?” Lou asked as she leaned on Leo. “You will never change will you?”

 “No.” Leo sounded damn proud as he said that.

   “You will have to see Mr D again.”

   “Yes.” Leo turned and laughed. “But I guess vice principal Chiron will get me out of trouble.”

   “Students, ten rounds. NOW!” Coach Hedge bellowed and they started to move. Nico jogged by Lou’s side.

   “Damn I hate running.” She hissed when Will passed them. “Well we gotta get through with it, have we?” She sighed.

   “Leo likes getting into trouble, does he?”

   “Sure he does.” Lou laughed harshly.

   “Isn’t it annoying for you guys?”

   “Not really, he never plays pranks on us. Thalia and I would kill him if he did so.” Lou looked at Nico for a fleeting second. “Plus he respects us.” She brushed her hair out of her face and the two continued running without any other word, saving their breaths.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Will and Nico were the last ones in the cabin and dressed slowly.

   “And what do you think about our school.” The taller asked and brushed his hair out of his face. Nico shrugged.

   “Nice, though it’s kinda hard to tell if you are here only two days.”

   “Guess so. But I tell you…it will probably get a little weirder the more you know about us.” The two grabbed their bags and move out. “If you need any help, just ask me okay?” Nico looked at Will. The golden hair was slightly damp from sweat and his bright blue eyes were softer than the electric blue of Jason’s eyes.

   “Thanks mate.” Nico said and looked away, blushing slightly. “It’s nice to be welcomed like this. I didn’t expect this.” Will laughed.

   “Lou’s always picking up strays. She’s a lot like Percy in that direction. Through Percy we all know each other. He’s like the dad and Annabeth’s the mum. They are leader, but in a good sense, you get me?” The blonde pushed the door open and held it for Nico.

   “I guess I understand.” Nico inhaled deeply. “You see, I haven’t had that many friends in Italy. My two sisters were always with me, so I wasn’t really up to meet people on my own. But you are all so nice…”

   “Don’t shout too loudly you’ll never know what happens.” Will said laughing as the two strolled into the underground station. “We can be quite a handful times.” The two were silent for a few heartbeats.

   “How does one start to dance in the Garde?” Nico asked.

   “I don’t know. My mum was really into it when she was younger and so I was interested in trying it out myself. It’s nice and a very complicated sport that is unique in Germany. We dance in front of large audiences and it’s nice.” The underground entered the station and the two slipped in.

   “I find these driverless subways creepy.” Nico confessed. “I’ve never driven in the subway before. There are none in Venice obviously and Rome hasn’t got any either.” The Italian looked at Will, who shrugged.

   “Yeah it’s kinda creepy, but I use it every day, so I grew on it I guess.” The blonde shrugged. Nico nodded slowly. “Hey, before I forget it, do you know that Lou wants to go to some bars next weekend? You can tag along if you want to. You are 16, aren’t you?”

   “Yeah.” Will’s face lit up.

   “Nice! Sorry, gotta leave, my station. Till tomorrow!” The blonde hopped off and waved at Nico, who smiled weakly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	3. Suprise Motherfucker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week in his new school and Nico is invited to a party night with Lou, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Cecil, Annabeth and Percy. Oh and Sally appears in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written on my best friend computer, so any mistakes will be corrected when i am home. I simply needed to do something while she studies for the exam she needs to or else she will fail her finals and i thought this could use another chapter :D  
> Have fun!

Nico sat in the car with Annabeth as the two waited for Percy to finally get ready and come out. Sally Jackson stood by the window and chatted with Annabeth. The woman with the long brown hair had smiled at Nico gently and handed him a large blue cupcake after she gave Annabeth one. The cupcake was still warm and full of blueberries.

   "Oh and before i forget it." Sally said now. "Paul and I will got to the Baltic Sea in the summer holidays, if you and Percy want to tag along." Annabeth smiled at that.

   "Well I'll talk to my parents, they wanted to go to Athens at some point. But I think I can come along." The door burst open and Percy stumbled out, his jacket over his arm. Annabeth frowned at his sight and Sally laughed lightly.

   "Sorry, sorry, I know I am terrible, can you forgive me Annabeth?" The brown haired boy jumped in behind Annabeth and Sally laughed loudly while the girl only rolled her eyes.

   "Well then, have fun don't get into trouble. Paul and I won't wait up on you!" Sally waved as the car moved out of the parking space in front of Percy's house. Annabeth sighed and concentrated on driving through the early evening rush while Percy started talking to Nico.

  "So, how was your week?" The Italian turned a little in his seat and looked at the other boy. The broad smile on Percy's face was bright and so overly cheerful, Nico felt forced to smiled back a little.

   "Well, the first week went quite well. And I finally met Mr. D and Chiron." Percy laughed lightly.

   "What do you think about our dear principal?" Annabeth huffed.

   "Percy stop direspecting him, he's doing a lot for us okay?" Fortunalty the girl didnt see the grimace her boyfriend made because she had to focuse back on the road.

   "He's weird, like drinking cherry juice all the time and his office smells of cat. But Chiron is quite nice." The vice-principal in the futuristic wheelchair who taugh Latin in Nico's grade had been very calm and answered every question the boy had asked.

  "Yeah, Chiron's cool."

   "He's so cool he gives you better grades then you deserve!" Annabeth shot from the driverseat and agressivly hit the accelerator. Percy merely ducked his head and blushed.

   "Yeah, Chiron does that. I got ADHD and dyslexia you know? And that makes everything a little complicated." Nico nodded slowly. "But I am happy to hear that you like it here." The older boy leaned back.

   "Can I ask something?" Percy nodded at Nico's question. "What's with Octavian?" The other two flinched.

   "Oh oh, don't talk about him around Will, he'll get so mad. What did you hear?" Percy asked, now loking very concerned.

   "Well, I talked with some of the guys in my Mythomagic group and they said he is the worst in the entire school, terrorizing people constantly." A sigh escaped Nico's lips after he spoke, feeling anxious and worried. Percy shifted and sighed too.

   "Okay. That's pretty true. Octavian is considered to be the biggest problem the school has, but he's highly intelligent and got a scholarship, so they can barely kick him out."

   "But why would Will get mad at him?" Percy inhaled deeply.

   "Well thing it, that Will's parents broke up quite some time ago. Will's dad had a girlfriend for a while and that's Octavian's mum. So whenever Will visited his dad, he had to meet Octavian. And the boy made Will's life a terrible one. It went so far that Will didn't even want to meet his father anymore. But Apollo, Will's dad, noticed pretty quickly what happend. He broke up with his girlfriend and move away. But Octavian had done quite some damage on Will. Ever since he had trust issues." Nico was stunned.

   "Lou didnt tell me that."

   "Yeah. I mean it's kinda hard to think about it, butwe are sorta broken people. We all got our bad stories. And the thing is, most would pity us for what we went through. Being around people who understand what you've been through, but who don't define you through you experiences helps you. Because the thing is, neither of us wants friends who only hang out with you because of what you've been through." Percy rubbedhis hand over his head. "Some are open with it, others keep them in the dark. But whether we are open or not, we know that we got each others back all the time and that we can rely on each other 900%."

   "And quiet frankly." Annabeth began and stopped at a red light. "We want to tell you what we went through. We want you to know and be friends with us, but the thing is, we thought it might be overwhelming for you. All of us shared their respective story, but we thought it would be too much for you at once. Also we wanted to find out first if we could trust you."

   "You could have said that a little bit more nicely!" Percy said, but Nico only waved.

   "I understand. I mean I am a total stranger to you." His voice was dark and low. Annabeth looked over her shoulder at him as he curled up in his seat.

 

 

Lou laughed loudly and dirtily. Leo and Cecil made out, both having had several shots before hand.

   "Jeezus fucking christ!" Thalia laughed at her girlfriend's side. "You two should get a room!" Nico, sitting on Lou's other side grinned. Will leaned near him and the pink lights illuminated the other boy perfectly. Jason shook his head at his friends. Annabeth and Percy where no where to be found, but Piper had only grinned when Lou had asked where they had went. The small club was full of people and Nico had a lot of fun.

   "Lou can you give me your phone?" Calypso asked and the girl gave it to her. "I'm going to call my mum so she picks me up."

   "I can drive you... She's gone." Thalia sighed.

   "Well if I would be Calypso, I wouldnt drive with you either." Jason said with a broad grin.

   "Watch out little bro, you haven't got a license yet!" Thalia scolded and downed her drink. Suddenly Calypso came back, slightly pale.

   "What happend honey." Lou asked.

   "Drew is out there. Or someone with a voice quite like hers." Lou opened her mouth, face a frown when she furrowe her eyebrows when Thalia moved.

   "Is she alone?"

   "No there are two men with her." Calypso said, voice tiny and quiet. Suddenly the friends began to move. Jason and Piper where the closets to the back door and pushed it open, Lou, Thalia and Nico next, Calypso following with Will, Cecil and Leo. Thalia fumed and Lou worried her lip between her teeth when they saw the scene. Drew leaned against the wall, her dress ripped and hanging open at the front, two men circling her. She sobbed silently, eyes cast down while the men laughed. Thalia hissed and her Doc Marten connected with the closest man's spine, throwing hims agains the wall. Lou dodged a fist from dude 2 and stood over Drew. Jason and Thalia beat up dude 1 while Leo, Will and Cecil took out dude 2. Nico and Calypso stood in the alley and tried not to get hit.

   "Come on!" Lou shouted and friends ran after her and Drew, who had Lou's jacket over her shoulders.

 

 

   "Can you call someone. Your friends or parents?" Lou asked the sobbing Drew, who only shook her head.

   "Man, she's not worth it!" Leo shouted. Thalia slapped him.

   "Shut your mouth Valdez. Whether or not she's worth helping is not your's to decide!"

   "Aparently it's yours!"

   "Well unlike you I got a vagina! And I say that she's not worth to be left with rapists okay?" Thalia fumed and Nico wouldnt have been suprise if there would have been sparks in the air from her anger. Leo stepped back and bowed his head.

   "I should go." Drew said and stood up from the bench Lou had put her.

   "I'm not letting you here alone!" Lou snapped. "What do you if someone attacks you again?" Drew looked at her with dead eyes.

   "Why do you even care? I've never done anything to deserve this."

   "Drew. The thing is that we think you deserve help. Everyone does." Jason said calmly and put one of his hands on her shoulder. "I mean I would do it again and I think I speak for everyone here." Drewstraed at him with wide eyes and tears on her cheeks.

  "Come on, I'll get you to my grandma, you can sleep at my place and tomorrow we'll talk." Lou said and pulled Drew up, who sudenly hugged her awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!   
> Next chapter we will talk more about and with Drew!


	4. Appearances are deceptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew spills her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Eating disorder and bulimia

Nico had taken Lou’s offer to sleep at her place along with Drew, Calypso, Annabeth, Percy, Will and Piper. Jason, Thalia, Leo and Cecil were driven home by Annabeth, who soon returned only to find Drew, Calypso and Piper fast asleep in the basement flat, Lou’s realm. Lou, Percy, Will and Nico played Playstation.

   “What do you think?” Annabeth asked, leaning in the doorway to the guest room and looked at the four others sitting on Lou’s bed. Percy paused the game and looked up.

   “She seems terribly frightened and confused, that’s normal I guess.” Lou said calmly and leaned back.

   “I don’t think she’ll be as agreeable in the morning.” Percy mumbled.

   “Whether she is or not, I said I’d help her and I will.” Lou said harshly. “She deserves at least a second chance! And now we should go to bed. The couch in the living room is for Will and Nico and Percy can sleep on the mattress over there and I take with Annabeth the bed. Okay?” A mumble of ‘okay’s was the only reply she got and all moved. Nico and Will rolled up on the large couch in the living room and soon fell asleep.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Early in the morning, Calypso left along with Annabeth and Percy. All three had important exams to study for. Lou sat down with Drew, Nico and Will. Everyone stared at Drew.

   “Tell us what happened yesterday evening.” Lou said softly. Drew rubbed one hand over her face ashamed.

   “Please, we can help you.” Piper said softly and put one hand on the back of Drew’s head as the other girl silently shook her head.

   “Why are you so nice to me?” She asked in a strangled voice and looked up. “Like I never did something nice to you and now you are all helping me…”

   “Drew, we might not be the best of friends, but quite honestly? I would do it again as I said last evening. You are not a nice person. Yes I feel attacked the way you treat me in school. Yes I said I hated you. Yes I sometimes wished something bad would happen to you. But on the other hand…I think you deserve a second chance. I know you wouldn’t have done the same for me, but hey…it doesn’t bother me at all. I would have wished for someone to help me if I would have been in the same situation.” Lou sighed and leaned back.

   “Also…I mean we don’t know you an’ all….so I guess we should at least try to help you in this situation. We can go back to hating us next week if you want to.” Piper said softly and smiled.

   “Fucking hell, you are nicer than the people I hang out with usually.” Lou grinned at that broadly.

   “Lou cut it out!” Will said sternly. “Drew.” He turned at the girl and looked at her. “I know we are sorta the people you despise, but we only want to help you. We wouldn’t gain anything from exposing you.”

   “Trust me, the people I call friends are probably already posting stuff on facebook about me.” Drew scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I only think that it’s sick that you helped me.” The silence stretched on for a short while until the girl continued. “Like…you all got theses problems…some are known by all students other are total secrets…and fuck…I always admired you that you continued with your life like nothing happened.” Drew sobbed and hid her face in her hands. Piper laid one arm around her shoulders and consoled her.

   “Hey, everything’s going to be alright.”

   “I always hated you because you are so comfortable with your life, you give a shit about what other people say and I…I…” Drew cried so much, she was unable to speak anymore. “I hate the body I live in! It’s not the way it should be.” Nico stared at her. He had been silent so far, listening and watching. But now he rose and walked to Drew’s chair.

   “Please, let me tell you something. No matter what people say, you are perfect the way you are if you try your best everyday. You can make it.” He suddenly saw Hazel in Drew, sobbing when the one year younger girl had told him that people were bullying her for being a little chubby. “Don’t believe them. There is nothing one could call normal or average.” Drew looked at him, eyes red and mouth open. “Keep your chin up no matter how chubby it is and continue to walk on you legs, no matter how brittle they are. You are a warrior.”

   “Can you tell that to me when I am hanging over the toiled throwing up the food I stuffed into my face ten minutes ago? Can you tell that to me when people say that I am not good-looking enough? Can you tell that to me when I tell myself over and over again that I am ugly?”

   “I can’t. You have to. You’ve got all the weapons you need. Now fight.” Nico said dead serious. Drew looked back, taking in his expression and words. She sniffed loudly and sighed.

   “Fucking hell.” She said. “Can I take a shower?”

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Drew left the bathroom in some of Lou’s clothes. Piper leaned against the doorway of Lou’s room and Drew looked at her expectantly.

   “I know that the two of us are not the best of friends, but I still want to help you. This is Lou’s and my home number, in case you need someone.” Drew took the strip of paper. 

   “Why do you do this?” Piper shrugged and pulled her sleeve up. On the inside of her upper arm _Everyone fights a battle you know nothing about. Be nice. Always._

   “That’s why Drew. Because I am nice.”

   “Am I your fucking charity case?” Flipping her hair back, Drew looked at the other girl with an annoyed smile.

   “No. Don’t feel special. I am my own charity case.” Piper said dead serious and walked into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew's problem will be addressed in later chapters again. Don't think she suddenly became magically friends with the others. That's gonna take a while (if it even happens)!  
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	5. Don't mess with this squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jup, i am still alive and i have not forgotten this fic.   
> My life has been stressful since the last time i updated. My computer malfunctioned (and still does), my financial situation is still very much on the spending side than on the earning one and my live life is something i don't even want to get started on.   
> All in all you can check out my tumblr charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/about-me for more info.  
> I hope you like this chapter, this is one of the ideas i had even before i started writing this altogether. Though back then Drew was the bad one, but now we have a new antagonist! yay!

When Nico went back to school the next week, nothing had changed. Drew wasn’t there and he exchanged a look with Lou, who had come in late, but none of the teachers uttered a word why Drew was missing.

   “There’s something to it, I tell you.” Will said calmly as he and Nico walked to the small shop across the road.

   “Do you think she’s okay?” Nico asked, as he got in line, Will behind him. The taller boy froze and looked at him with a sad and worried expression.

   “I hope so.” He said, visibly struggling with his worries. The two stayed silent until they left the shop and where back with their friends. Lou was at the moment engaging Cecil and Leo in a sick idea of hers while Clarice and Percy argued over some stupid stuff. Piper, Reyna and Jason just stood there and grinned. A tall girl stood by Annabeth’s side a bit off.

   “Zoe!” Will shouted and the tall girl turned. She was…different. Her expression was calm and aloof, but still friendly. She smiled, cracking up her statue-like face.

   “Hey Will.” The boy smiled and put one of his large hands on Nico’s shoulder. The Italian froze, but hope no one noticed. “This is Nico, the exchange student.”

   “Ah!” Zoe’s eyes lit up and she smiled, her eyes twinkling a little. “Nice to meet you. I am Zoe Atlas. 12th grade like Annabeth.” The grey-eyed girl behind her walked forward. Nico slowly stepped aside and Will removed his hand.

   “Will, Nico, can we have a word?” The serious tone made both share a look. “It’s nothing serious. I just wanted to talk to you about Percy’s birthday present.” Annabeth smiled softly and began to explain.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The next morning was a busy one. Annabeth packed her bag and squeezed the small cake in between her bags.

   “Freaking…” She hissed as she struggled, her mother standing a few feet down the hall and sighed.

   “I still don’t understand why you do this for this boy.” Annabeth looked up.

    “Mother, I love him, we’ve been through some shit and I won’t dump him, just because you don’t like him or his father.” Nico, who stood ready to go by the entrance door bit his lower lip. The entire yesterday evening, Athena had complained about Annabeth’s baking for Percy’s birthday.

   “Athena, Annabeth is right. I like Percy very much and you should at least try to appreciate him.” Mister Chase said with a small smile. “There’s no harm in trying.” But Mrs Chase only rolled her eyes and left, walking downstairs into her office. Annabeth’s dad sighed.

   “It’s okay dad. Thanks for trying. Maybe one day she’ll accept him.” Annabeth kissed his cheek. “Well she has to when I marry him.” Giggling the girl winked and walked out of the door, Nico on her heels.

   “Why does your mum dislike Percy?” he asked as the two walked towards the train station.

   “Ugh, longer story. My mother was working together with a woman named Arachne. The two were a well working team until Poseidon, Percy’s dad came along. You see Arachne was a genius at her work, just like my mother, though their fields of expertise were different ones. So Poseidon flirted with Arachne quite a lot, called during work and stuff.

“It went so far that Arachne just left the office to go on a date with Poseidon. My mum was furious. So she fired Arachne. Their friendship broke and she had massive problems with her work. That’s why she dislikes Percy. She fears the same will happen to me.” Annabeth sighed. Then she shrugged. “But I won’t ever desert Percy, I love him too much.”

   “One can see that.” Nico said softly and smiled.

   “So Nico…having a crush on someone?” Annabeth asked playfully and the two burst out laughing

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The tenth graders waited outside for the others to come during the break. When Percy came out, the older boy wore a blue crown on his wild brunet hair and his eyes sparkled. Everyone rushed forward and congratulated him, the chatter loud and obvious. Then Annabeth stepped into the bunch of people, in her arms the cake plate.

   “Happy Birthday love.” She said and held it out to Percy. He opened the case and laughed when he saw the cake with the sea blue frosting and the marzipan seashells.

   “Annabeth, you put far too much effort into this.” He said with a laugh.

   “Well Nico helped me a little. And Will got me the seashell marzipans from his dad’s shop.” Annabeth said, blushing hard.

   “Shut up Annabeth!” Thalia said and rolled her eyes. “You always do that kind of stuff and it’s awesome!”

   “Who wants cake?!” Percy shouted and the group replied with cheers. While each received a very large piece of cake, Nico and Will stood a little off the group.

   “Annabeth really is the mother of all of them, is she?” Nico said with a soft smile as he watched the older interact with their friends.

   “Jup.” Will said and took a bite of the cake. “She is a real dear. Also, how did it go? The baking I mean?” Looking up at the blond, Nico swallowed his bite.

   “Well she did most of it alone, because she isn’t used to bake together with someone. She reminds me of Hazel sometimes.” Nico said with a smile. “She’s my younger sister and she loves to bake. My mother encourages her to do what she wants to, in that direction she’s a little bit her darling.” Nico shrugged.

   “I’d like to have a younger sibling.” Will mused. “I love kids.” He took a bite. “Sometimes I help out in summer camps around here you know. There’s a small stable not far from my grandpa that has recued animals and they have each summer about 20 kids a week, so I go and help them out. It’s wonderful.” Amazed, Nico looked at the other one.

   “How is it called?”

   “Pegasus. It’s pretty popular because they have lot’s of different horses, starting from small ponies to really large horses.” Will’s eyes shone, but suddenly his mood dropped. When Nico turned his head he spotted Octavius. He talked to Percy, who looked annoyed.

   “What the heck?” Lou said only a few metres away.

   “I think he’s congratulating Percy.” Nico said with a frown and stretched a little.

   “Why would he do that?” The blond asked and watched his half-brother walk away, back to his friends.

   “No. Freaking. Clue.” Lou mumbled around a bite of cake. They were interrupted by Annabeth who held up the cake.

   “Anyone want some more?” She asked. Will’s face lit up and he nodded. But when Annabeth opened the case, she froze. Then she screamed loudly and dropped it. Two very large, very hairy spiders sat on the cake and even Nico, who usually was more or less relaxed around these creatures took a step back. But Annabeth didn’t recover. She sat on the ground panting, her eyes wide and glassy. Percy ran over, his face twisted up in worry.

   “Annabeth.” He took her into his arms and whispered into her ear. The scene was frightening and Nico was cold, seeing his new friends petrified in such a way. Lou lifted her eyes from Annabeth’s cowering form and looked around. She grit her teeth loudly.

   “Octavius.” She hissed between her teeth. Nico looked into the direction of the boy and saw him laughing. White hot anger flooded him and he saw a motion out of the corner of his eye. Lou stormed towards the boy and hit him square in the jaw. Without thinking, Nico went and followed her, Will and Cecil on his heels.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Mr D frowned and squinted at Nico.

   “You did some stupid shit Nikita.” The man said. “I don’t think I will kick you out just yet. You seem like a funny guy.”

   “Mr D.” The co-headmaster said calmly. “Nico, what you did was not nice.”

   “Chiron.” Nico said and looked the man dead in the eye. “He scared Annabeth with spiders.” Chiron sighed.

   “Yes. We know that Annabeth suffers from Arachnophobia. She has since she was a child, so it is not surprising that the view of spiders forces her into a panic attack. But you should have stayed with her and support her, not attack Octavius.”

   “Sir. I know that it was wrong, but in that moment I felt so angry…”

   “You should talk to out school psychologist about that.” Chiron said softly. “We will see past this and give you one hour of detention and a letter to your host parents. Do not rouse our attention once more.”

   “Yes.”

   “You can leave now.” Mr D said and waved his hand at Nico. The boy stood, nodded at both the headmaster and Chiron and left. Outside, Cecil, Lou, Will and to his surprise Drew waited.

   “And, what did you get?” Will asked. He looked concerned.

   “One hour detention and the Chases get a letter.” Nico shrugged.

   “Damnit!” Lou growled. “We got you into this shit!”

   “Lou. It’s alright.” Nico said.

   “She’s right tho.” Will mumbled and rubbed one hand over his face. “We did get you into this heap of trouble.”

   “Guys, this is going nowhere.” Drew cut in. “What’s done is done.” The pretty girl sighed. “Let’s get home and think of a way to revenge Annabeth.” The glint in Drew’s eyes was dangerous and a chill ran down Nico’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
